6x22 & 7x01: The Way it should have been for Castiel
by iwannabeawriter
Summary: This is just what i wish happened during the season 6 finale and season 7 premiere of Supernatural. I hope you like it. Please review


**The Man Who Knew Too Much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**A/N: This is how I wish the season finale of season 6 went. Please review :)**

"So you see, " Castiel said, "I saved you. Once again." The Angel said, moving to the centre of the room.

""You sure did Cass. Thank you." Dean told him.

"You lost faith in me. Fought against me, even though i was right all along and yet i still saved you." "Yes you did Cass." Dean told him, "We're sorry. Now lets just diffuse you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, confused. "Well you're full of nuke. It's not safe, so before the eclipse ends, let's get those souls back to where they belong." "Oh, of course Dean. Yes i fully intend to return all the souls back to Purgatory but not yet. I still have work to do, Raphael had many followers and they will attempt to retaliate for his death. I must return to Heaven and use this souls in the last battle of Heaven."

"No Cass." Dean said, quickly, "Those souls aren't safe, you have to get them back before this all goes bad"

Castiel cut him off, "I don't have to do anything you tell me to do. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore Dean, it stopped meaning anything when you tried to stop me from saving Creation from Raphael's control."

"Cass" Bobby began but found himself without a voice. "Don't say anything Bobby. The souls will be returned to Purgatory, you can both rest assured of that. And Sam, i warn you, that Angel Blade won't work while these souls are inside of me."

Sam stood slowly from his crouched position behind the lab table with the Angel Blade in his hand, breathing heavily. Castiel smiled softly, "I'm glad you're okay Sam but if you don't drop that blade, i promise you won't be okay for long."

Sam hesitated for a moment before dropping the knife. Castiel walked towards him, reached up and placed two fingers to his forehead. Sam felt an excruciating pain in his head, stumbling back, clutching his forehead with both hands.

"What the hell did you just do, you son of a bitch?" Dean shouted. "I saved him" Castiel replied, calmly.

The pain in Sam's head disappeared and he looked back at the Angel. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, yeah i do. What'd you just do?" Sam asked. "I resealed the barrier inside your mind." Castiel answered, "You'll no longer be tormented by visions of what Lucifer and Michael did to you in Hell."

Sam sighed heavily, "Thanks Cass." "Don't thank me!" Castiel exclaimed, making them all jump. "You all should've known i would keep my word to save Sam. And i still saved him, even though you didn't stand down. So don't thank me, just be grateful i didn't toss you all into the cage."

"Look Cass, " Dean began, in a pleading voice but Castiel raised a finger for silence.

"I'll be in touch soon." He said, clicking his fingers and suddenly he was alone in the messed up lab.

* * *

Castiel flew up to Heaven with more ease than he ever had before. He immediately found the paradise he was looking for, the paradise which was holding largest battle in the war for the control of Heaven.

He stood far away from the bloodshed and yelled louder than he ever had before during his very long existence._"_

"_Stop!" _

It was like the flip of a switch. All of Heaven suddenly became completely silent and every Angel froze, every fight stopping, blades being dropped and fists no longer being thrown and thousands of Angels both followers of Castiel and Raphael, looked to Castiel in shock and awe. Every single Angel in Heaven could feel the power radiating off him.

Castiel flew directly into the middle of all the Angels in the paradise. They all stepped away from him but they all remained gathered in the paradise, Raphael's soldiers on one side of the trench coated Angel, his own soldiers on the other. Castiel holding the attention of each one of them.

Castiel waited for a moment before speaking.

"Raphael is dead. The Archangel Raphael is dead. The war is over. This war has gone on for too long now and it is now over. The Archangel Michael's plan for the Apocalypse of humanity will not take place, not under his leadership nor under Raphael's. The only entity that will bring upon the last fate of humanity will be our Father and despite what Michael and Raphael told you, _he is not dead! _I have fought long and yard for the past 2 years for all of you to understand that. God wanted all of us, for the entire Holy Host to love mankind, to protect and to guide them and it is time we do that. If you follow Raphael or Michael's plan, i am not going to kill you. We will wait for you to come to the right conclusion and to follow your true cause but i ask you all this: During the Apocalypse and the war of Heaven, all the suffering that humanity has went though at our hand, i ask you, did it make you feel better? Does it feel right to all of you?"

All of Heaven remained silent. All of the Angels were still staring at Castiel, like they were trying to process everything he had just told them. Castiel waited for all the Angels to decide for themselves what they were going to do and who they were going to follow. Finally, some Angels started to react.

Several Angels who stood with Raphael's army slowly began to walk to the other side to join the other Angels. Soon more and more began to move from Raphael's side to stand with Castiel's army, dozens and dozens joining Castiel. After a long moment, the Angels stopped moving and all remained where they now were. More than several hundred Angels from Raphael's army were now standing with Castiel's soldiers. What was left of Raphael's army looked on in disbelief.

**"**_TRAITORS!" _One of them screamed and ran towards Castiel's army but she didn't get far before she was thrown to the ground.

Castiel stood over her.

"Hester." He said, in a painful voice, "Why can't you understand? Why do you remain loyal to Raphael, when we are supposed to serve God?"

"Because Dad is dead Castiel! And he placed the Archangels in charge so it is only right that we serve them!" She yelled at her old captain in a tone of hatred.

Castiel's expression was one of pain. He looked at his sister like all he wanted to do was protect her but this wasn't the time to protect. It was time to teach.

"I hope your feelings toward this situation will change one day sister. I hope that for all of you." He said, looking towards Raphael's followers.

Castiel looked towards his own soldiers which was now an extremely larger group.

"Take all of Raphael's followers to Heaven's prison cells. I hope that with some isolation and meditation they will choose the right path."

* * *

"Hello Crowley."

Crowley looked up to the Angel from his chair.

"You seem stressed."

"Damn!" Crowley cursed, standing up, "So the jig is up. You found me." "I never lost you." Castiel said, looking to the wards inside the van, "These scratches are all useless."

"Yeah, still can't blame a girl for trying." Crowley said, "Would you like a drink before ya smite me?"

"No."

"Ya like to bend them right over ay?" Crowley said, raising his hands and closing his eyes, "Come on, I'm ready." But the inevitable blast that Crowley had assumed was coming never came.

"I'm not here to kill you, Crowley." Castiel told the Demon, "I meant what i said, i have plans for you."

"What's that?" Crowley said, seeing a glimmer of hope. "Here is our new arrangement." Castiel stated, "I let you live, you return to your post as King of Hell."

"Okay but?" "But you stop all Demon's recreational killings of human's." The Angel continued, "And half of all Hell's crossroad contracts are to be handed over to the reapers to be sent to Heaven or wherever the reapers take them too."

"Ok-ay," Crowley said, processing everything, "So what you're saying that Hell's being downsized?" "I'm saying that Heaven is no longer going to stand idly by while you Demon's damn countless Souls to Hell. The only reason I'm allowing you to keep half your contracts is because the Natural Order must remained in balance."

"Ha, fair enough." Crowley said, taking a sip of his drink, "You know this arrangement isn't going to last forever right? It's in a Demon's nature to kill human's and sooner or later their going to kill no matter what i do."

"I know and any Demon that kills any innocent humans will feel the wrath of Heaven, i promise you that.

Crowley smiled, "That's charming but i told you before my position as King isn't all that stable. I keep trying to stop them from doing what they do and they'll end up roasting me alive downstairs."

"That's not my problem Crowley." Castiel said, forcefully, "You have a choice, do everything you can to control Hell or i can kill you here and now."

After a moment, Crowley chuckled, "Fine, I'll handle the Demon's."

"Good." Castiel told him, "I'll be checking occasionally. Don't worry, I'll always know where you are." And with usual sound of wings fluttering Castiel disappeared.

Crowley poured himself a drink and sat back down in his chair, "I miss being a Crossroads Demon."

* * *

Castiel knew what he had to do next. It was the last thing he had to do before returning the monstrous souls to Purgatory.

Once again, Castiel went to Harrow Hell to free Adam Milligan from Lucifer's cage. He couldn't believe how easy it was to pull the bot from the most powerful Archangel in existence Soul and Body from one of the most secure prisons in all of Creation. The souls were a powerful Weapon that could be used for good but the Angel knew the souls didn't belong to him, they belonged in Purgatory.

Castiel landed himself quietly on the front porch of Bobby Singers home. He laid the boy on the porch and placed two fingers to his forehead, using all the souls power he could master to create the most powerful mental barrier he could make. But the Angel knew, no matter how powerful the barrier was, the boy would still suffer symptoms of his time in Hell. He had experienced much longer and worse torment than Sam Winchester from the hands of two Archangels. He would experience nightmares, headaches and possibly more symptoms but he would have the chance to live a normal happy life.

Castiel would help the boy in any way he could.

After the wall was put up Castiel knocked on the door to Bobby's house but left before his human friends could greet him. They would fix their friendship in time but Sam, Dean and Bobby didn't need him right now. His own kind, the Angels in Heaven need him now to show them the way back to their faith.

So after sending all the souls back to Purgatory, Castiel once again returned to Heaven. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to rebuild Heaven but he knew it had to be done and he would do everything he could for his family.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, i know I've got other story's to concentrate on but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please review :)**


End file.
